


Castles in Croatia

by aymixium



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal makes a different decision with Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in Croatia

_How many times do you think I'm gonna fall for that? You don't want me.  
You've made that very clear. _

"I didn't know what I wanted-- I thought I did, but... this life... this chain...," he said, pulling up his pant leg to show the tracking anklet and it's familiar green blinking light. "I want out. Let's run--  _together_." 

"How many times have I fallen for the fact that I thought you wanted me, Neal? You seem happy with this little life you have going on, even if you  **are** on a leash."  The redhead watched him, unbelieving for a moment before answering at the last lines. "Do you mean that, or is this another con?"

Neal pulled a lock pick from his pocket set, swiftly unlocking the anklet and tossing it into the water below them. "Does it look like another con? Now can that helicopter carry both of us or not?"

"Don't make me regret this Neal, you know how I feel about you." She watched him get rid of the anklet, eyes traveling to the helicopter and back to him. "It can and I'm going to trust you one last time. I don't want to hurt you-- and if you betray me..." Under it all, there was more emotion, not the desire to hurt him, but the idea that she could believe him this time was something she wanted.

Neal smiled, nodding at the helicopter. He helped her get strapped in and watched them lift her in. Rachel let him help her, going up and giving concise directions on the exact change of plan and what she expected to happen next. No being double crossed on this. For once she was going to have a little hope in her life and that Neal wouldn't betray her. For a moment, he thought they were just going to leave him there on that rock, but the harness and rope came back down and pulled him up. 

He pulled her towards him, hand on the back of her neck and pressed their lips together, tongue immediately seeking entrance into her mouth. Her body pressed hard against his even as she gave him what he wanted and opened her mouth. "So what's the plan from here?" he asked, breathless against her lips. "Airplane fueled and ready? Boat? What's your master plan?" he smirked.

 When the kiss was over, she grinned for just a moment, breathless herself. "Airplane, but we aren't staying in state."

His hands roamed down, pulling her tighter against him by her hips. "Do we have time?" he whispered, grinding his hips against hers.

Her hips pressed forward, body fully against his as her hands roamed down his back and over his body. "We can make time." Her hips ground against then, lips pressing against his once more.

He huffed a small laugh before deepening the kiss, hands moving quickly to unzip her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders roughly.

A grin rose on her lips for a moment, her hands rising even as he pushed her jacket off to help him out of his jacket, wanting her hands on him right now. He shrugged it off, not caring that it fell to the floor, that it could very potentially fall out of his reach forever in the helicopter. 

His hands pushed up under her tank top, pulling her bra down roughly, squeezing her breasts as he moved to kiss and nip at her neck. 

Her hands were on his tie, loosening it and tossing it somewhere without a thought. All she wanted was Neal and nothing else mattered.

A low moan escaped her at what he was doing before her head fell backwards, eyes closed as his lips moved over her neck. One hand moved to pull at his shirt, a button snapping. "Damn it, I want you Neal."

"God, I want you so bad," he practically growled, teeth scraping over her neck. His hands were pushing into her pants, fingers seeking out that soft, wet, warmth, dying to make her moan again.

Her hips pressed into his touch even more, another moan escaping her when he touched her that way. One hand moved again, pulling at his belt after she got it unbuckled. "Then have me."

With one swift motion, her pants were on the ground and he was turning her around, pressing up against her on the far wall of the helicopter as a small noise escaped her.  He pulled his length from his pants, giving himself a couple of quick strokes before pulling her panties to the side and easily slipping into her with a moan. Bracing herself against the wall, she let out a moan as well when he slid into her, hips pressing back towards his eagerly.

 " _Neal._ " She'd missed him more than she probably would ever admit.

He groaned at the pure lust that was practically dripping from her voice, face buried in her neck as his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her back against him. He wasted no time in setting a fast pace for his thrusts. He cursed under his breath, kissing over her neck before his teeth clamped down a bit, allowing him to suck a red color to the surface.

Another moan of his name, a cry escaping her as her hips pressed back against his, meeting his thrusts the best she could. She was panting already just from what he was doing to her before he bit down, a curse on her lips.

His hands wrapped around her, one sliding down her belly, the other onto her breast again as he continued his thrusts. His finger rubbed over her clit quickly as he muttered a  _fuck_ against her shoulder.

Her hips pressed hard against his, noises escaping her at each touch, hands gripping at the wall as much as they could. A hoarse cry escaped her then, body shaking when his finger rubbed over her. "Neal..."  She was so close, it wasn't going to take her much more and she'd fall apart for him.

He growled, biting at her shoulder. "Come for me." He clenched his jaw, barely holding himself together.

The bite had her crying out again, shaking against him as he moved. The moment those words left his lips, she fell apart for him, unable to help herself. "Neal, god..."

"Fuck," he barely held on as she shuddered around him, letting himself go, breathing heavily as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he breathed, lips brushing over her ear.

Rested against the wall, she didn't say a word for a moment, trying to catch her breathe then. At his words, she shivered, unable to believe what he had just said. "You know I love you too?" It came out a question, the words heavy.

"I know you do. I always knew," he smiled, leaning a bit to kiss her softly.

 


End file.
